Miracle In December
by Zhang Minyoung
Summary: Kuhentikan waktu.. dan mencoba kembali padamu.. Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku.. Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat aku lihat lagi Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat aku dengar lagi.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku, Joonmyeonnie hyung... [SuLay Fanfic]


Miracle In December

Author : Cho Min Young ( Zhang Yi Xian)

Rate : K+

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, etc

Pair : SuLay (Suho x Lay)

Cast :

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) EXO K

Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) EXO M

And other cast

Chapter : Two Shoot

Disclamer:

Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, keluarga, dan fans. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kelangsungan ff ini. Author juga minta maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lainnya :)

Warning :

**typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love (Boy x Boy), Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD! EXO fanfic!**

Summary :

Kuhentikan waktu.. dan mencoba kembali padamu..

Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku..

Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat aku lihat lagi

Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat aku dengar lagi..

Terima kasih untuk semuanya..

Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku, _Joonm__yeonnie hyung_...

.

.

Saran lagu : Miracle in December – EXO, etc ^^

.

.

20 Desember 2013

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan menyusuri sebuah taman di Seoul malam ini, menikmati udara malam yang sesekali menyapa kulitku. Tak jarang sebuah senyum terukir jelas di bibirku ketika melihat beberapa pasangan yang tengah menghabiskan waktunya bersama di tempat ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika menatap sebuah pohon besar yang juga terletak di taman ini, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu sebelum mendudukan diriku di kursi taman yang ada. Menatap bintang yang selalu tampak indah ketika aku mendudukan diriku di tempat ini.

"Joonmyeonnie hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujarku pelan pada sebuah bintang yang tengah bersinar di atas langit, bahkan tanganku bergerak-gerak seakan ingin menggapainya.

"Aku merindukanmu, dan kau harus tau itu!" Ujarku pada diri sendiri, perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku pada sisi lain kursi taman ini.

Dulu, ya dulu..

Seorang namja tampan berparas bak malaikat selalu mendudukan dirinya di sana, menceritakanku berbagai lelucon yang tidak terlalu lucu atau terkadang hanya sekedar mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Dulu..

_Flash back._

_20 Desember 2012_

_Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju seorang namja yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Baru saja aku sampai di tempat itu, aku langsung disambut dengan sebuah tatapan tidak suka darinya._

"_Mianhe.. hhh.. Aku terlambat.. hhh.. Jeongmal mianhe hyung... hhh.."_

_Suho hyung –nama namja tadi- hanya menatapku intens sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali diam tepat beberapa centi dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku menatapnya bingung dan tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalaku._

"_Wae hyung? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Aku mencoba melihat pakaianku, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah._

"_Yak!" Aku berteriak kesal ketika merasakan tangan besar milik Suho hyung mulai mengacak-acak rambutku._

"_Tentu saja ada yang salah Yixing-ie.. Kau terlalu cantik, dan aku tidak menyukainya.." Aku mendengus kesal ke arah Suho hyung yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu._

"_Wae? Kenapa hyung tidak suka? Bukankah hyung seharusnya bangga mempunyai namja chingu sepertiku?!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal, bagaimana bisa Suho hyung yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai namja chinguku ini tidak menyukai penampilanku? Bukankah harusnya ia bangga?_

"_Tentu aku tidak suka Yixing-ie.. aku tidak mau namja-chinguku ini dilirik oleh namja lain.. karena ia hanya milikku.." Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika mendengar alasan konyol-nya itu, ada nada cemburu di perkataannya tadi._

"_Kau ada-ada saja hyung.." Aku segera mendudukan diriku di kursi taman itu, menatap langit yang hari ini tidak ditemani bintang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju Suho hyung yang sudah duduk di sisiku, ia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya_

"_Kau sedang apa hyung?" Ujarku sembari mencoba melirik apa yang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya itu, tapi dengan cepat ia menjauhkan ponselnya itu dariku._

"_Kau tidak perlu tau.."_

"_Kau pelit sekali!" Aku kembali menatap langit, mencoba memberi taunya bahwa aku sedang kesal padanya._

_Sret.._

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar tengah mengusap-usap rambutku lembut, aku melirik Suho hyung yang jelas-jelas pelakunya. Ia sangat suka melakukan hal seperti ini padaku, tapi entah kenapa kali ini berbeda. Sorot matanya tampak lebih lembut dari biasanya.._

"_Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau tampak aneh?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya intens, dan ia balik menatapku dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada perasaan sesak yang memenuhi setiap sudut di hatiku._

"_Aniya, hanya saja—aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak hanya secantik putri dongeng.. kau juga secantik bintang... dan seindah salju.."_

"_Aku ini namja hyung!" Ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, mencoba menyembunyikan pipiku yang tengah memerah sekarang ini._

"_Hyung, hari ini tidak ada bintang.." Ujarku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tanganku menunjuk langit gelap. Tapi semua itu terhenti ketika Suho hyung malah menarik tanganku untuk ia genggam._

"_Hyung?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu.." Suho hyung mencium keningku lembut, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika merasakan pelukannya yang begitu hangat._

"_Gomawo untuk semuanya.. Gomawo untuk waktumu selama ini Yixing-ie.."_

"_Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu walau aku tidak ada di sisimu.."_

"_Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu... sampai selama-lamanya.."_

"_Aku berjanji akan menjadi sebuah bintang di langit ketika semua ini selesai.. aku akan menemanimu setiap malam ketika kau merasa kesepian.. aku berjanji.."_

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sebelum menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, mencoba menahan semua air mata yang siap keluar dari pelupuk mataku._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu hyung.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku tau kau akan selalu melindungiku.. dan aku tau kau akan menjadi seseorang yang selalu menemaniku di saat aku kesepian.. aku tau itu semua.. aku tau..." Aku memeluk tubuh Suho hyung semakin erat, merasakan setiap kehangatan yang ada pada dirinya._

"_dan aku tau kau akan sembuh.."_

"_Gomawo.." Aku memejamkan mataku erat ketika Suho hyung kembali mengecup keningku lembut._

"_Suho hyung?" Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan tangan-tangan itu mulai mendingin._

"_Suho hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti bercanda!" Air mata terus saja turun dari pelupuk mataku, kenapa Suho hyung sangat suka membuat candaan konyol seperti ini?_

_Perlahan tapi pasti, aku bisa melihat salju pertama turun. Menjadi saksi bisu semua rasa sakitku ketika Suho hyung benar-benar pergi dari sisiku.._

_Flash back end._

Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pipiku dengan kasar. Bahkan tawa kecil perlahan keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosok Suho hyung. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku waktu itu hyung?"

Jika saja tempat ini tidak sepi, mungkin aku sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, mencoba membayangkan bahwa Suho hyung tengah duduk di sisiku. Kembali menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak lucu ataupun menampilkan senyum menawan miliknya.

"Kau tau hyung? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.." Ujarku pelan, mencoba mengingat setiap lelucon yang pernah Suho katakan padaku.

"Aku merindukanmu.. sungguh.."

"Bukankah kau bilang akan menemaniku ketika aku merasa kesepian? Tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa kesepian hyung? Wae?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung.. A—Aku... saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.."

Entah apa yang tengah aku pikirkan sekarang, aku seperti merasakan sebuah pelukan yang khas bagiku. Pelukan yang terasa sama seperti pelukan Suho hyung. Tentu saja ini tidak memperbaik keadaan, yang ada aku hanya menangis semakin kencang.

"Wae hyung? Wae? Hiks.. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku lagi? Kenapa penyakit konyol itu mengambilmu dariku? Wae hyung? Wae? Jawab aku!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, memukul-mukul sisi lain kursi taman ini, membayangkan bahwa Suho hyung duduk di sana. Membayangkan caraku dulu yang selalu memukulnya ketika aku merasa kesal padanya.

"Saranghae.. hiks.. saranghae..."

.

.

**TBC**

Minyoung gak mau banyak bacot ._.

Last, Review my fanfic please? Ghamsa :D


End file.
